A Silent Voice
by Paperoheart
Summary: [HIATUS!] Chapter 1 Update! Aku mengernyit, menatap tulisan 'Halo' besar yang ditulis dengan spidol gemuk berwarna hitam. Dia tersenyum lalu membuka lembar berikutnya/"Namaku Lee Jihoon" /SoonHoon/ SoonyoungxJihoon/ HoZi/ 17fanfic! DLDR! RnR!
1. Prolog

10-03/16

 **A Silent Voice**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **[Kwon]**

Putih, membosankan. Pagi ini rasanya putih dan itu membosankan. Hidup itu adalah perang melawan kebosanan, tapi kenapa rasanya biasa-biasa saja? Menyedihkan.

Seokmin dan Jun sedang sibuk dengan buku paket, dasar munafik. Jadi sok rajin begitu. Aku menenggelamkan kepalaku diantara lengan. Bosan, tidak ada yang menarik selain tidur untuk sekarang. Mr. Han saja belum datang, guru apa sih yang selemot itu?

 _"Sudah cukup kita bertingkah seperti anak kecil Kwon Soonyoung. Kita, aku, kau dan Jun hampir masuk Sekolah Menengah Pertama. Kau seharusnya sadar, melompat ke sungai itu kelakuan anak kecil. Sudah cukup aku kekanakan seperti dirimu"_

Sial, ucapan Seokmin kemarin sore menghantuiku.

Aku menoleh, menatap gerombolan anak perempuan yang tengah bergosip ria. Kadang aku heran, apa yang mereka bicarakan hingga terkikik geli atau merona seperti itu? Detik berikutnya suara pintu bergeser terdengar begitu jelas, masuk dan semua anak berlarian menuju mejanya masing-masing.

Aku langsung merasa _kuning._ Bukan putih yang membosankan− namun _Kuning,_ yang kurang lebih kuartikan sebagai suatu ketertarikan. Aku tidak tertarik dengan dasi baru atau ekspresi merona Lee Seokmin, namun pada seseorang yang mengikuti langkah dibelakang. Pemuda manis bersurai _soft pink_ yang rasanya pernah kulihat.

berdehem, membetulkan letak dasinya lalu tersenyum arogan. "Kita kedatangan murid baru" Mataku tidak berkedip menatap si merah muda. (Ia memepertahankan senyumnya yang manis sementara matanya yang segaris menatap lurus kedepan) Kurasa kegugupannya sudah sampai pada tahap akhir saat aku sadar bahwa kedua tangannya yang menggenggam buku Note besar terlihat basah.

"Ayo perkenalkan dirimu" tersenyum. Anehnya pemuda manis itu tidak merespon masih sama. Tidak bergerak sama sekali, aku mencium bau mencurigakan.

Satu menit hingga menyerah, menepuk bahu sempit pemuda itu lalu terseyum getir. "Ayo perkenalkan dirimu" Mengulang kalimatnya ketika ia menatap kaget.

Dia mempertahankan senyumnya, menatap kami bergantian satu persatu. Tidak ada suara yang keluar, aneh, sebenarnya dia kenapa?

Tangannya mengangkat buku Note itu, lalu membuka lembar pertama. Aku mengernyit, menatap tulisan 'Halo' besar yang ditulis dengan spidol gemuk berwarna hitam. Dia tersenyum lalu membuka lembar berikutnya.

 _"Namaku Lee Jihoon"_ Tulisan yang terlihat rapi itu lagi.

Sesaat aku melihat menghela nafasnya prihatin. Lalu menatap kami bergantian memberi kode untuk tetap diam.

"Heh, apa-apaan itu" Aku menopang dagu, menatapnya yang mesih setia tersenyum manis. Tangannya yang mungil membuka lembar berikutnya. Aku tersentak, warna _Kuning_ yang kurasakan mendadak berubah _Abu-abu._

 _"Aku Tuli"_

Seokmin bahkan ternganga. Ketua kelas, Yoon Junghan bahkan menutup mulutnya yang terbuka. Lembar berikutnya terbuka dan aku hanya bisa diam.

 _"Aku akan memakai notebook ini untuk berkomunikasi dengan kalian"_

Dia tersenyum. Aneh.

 _"Kuharap kita bisa berteman baik, mohon bimbingannya"_

Dia membungkuk. Menyisakan sesuatu aneh yang bergejolak didalam diriku.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Note: Hai. Maaf ya nambah satu fanfic lagi yang gatau kapan endingnya selesai HAHAHAHA. Tapi buat project ini aku sungguh-sungguh buat dengan sepenuh hatiku. Well, aku terinpirasi dari Manga yang judulnya sama. Aku suka. sumpah. unyu banget.

Note(2): Maaf ya untuk, beberapa fanfic ku Hiatus kan. Cek sendiri nanti ahahaha. Maaf banget, nanti abis UN aku aktif nulis itu aku Minta maaf sanga /bow

So.

 **HIATUS!**

Paperoheart.


	2. Chapter 1

26/03-16

* * *

 **[Kwon]**

* * *

Jadi namanya Lee Jihoon, pemuda yang punggungnya sangat kecil dan rambutnya berwarna merah muda. Dia duduk tepat didepanku. Dia _tuli._ Jadi setelah guru menerangkan sesuatu dia akan menuliskan kalimat pertanyaan di Note besar dan berdiri. Seperti _'Pak bisa tuliskan kenapa verb1 dan verb2 berbeda?'_ atau _'Apakah benua Asia benua yang paling besar?'_

Dan kami semua akan diam, sementara Lee Jihoon sibuk _bertanya._ Kami akan menyebutnya 'jihoon Time'.

Sebenarnya hari pertama tidak ada yang salah dengan Lee Jihoon. Kami juga tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya, namun tiba-tiba segerombolan anak perempuan ditengah mulai mencibirnya, menyorakinya bahkan menjelek-jelekkannya.

"Tidak apa, toh dia tidak dengar" Kata yang selalu keluar dari mulut mereka, disusul tawasana-sini yang membuatku muak. Aku memang jahil, tapi aku tidak suka berisik yang seperti itu.

Siangnya saat istirahat makan siang aku bertemu dengan Lee Jihoon di depan kolam dekat jendela kelas kami. Aku dan dia bertatapan. Yang aku heran kenapa ia senang sekali tersenyum seperti itu? Jun dan Seokmin dibelakangku mencibir sinis.

"kenapa tersenyum seperti itu, heh?" Aku membentakknya. _Tidak apa, toh dia tidak dengar._

Dia semakin tersenyum lebar, membuat gerakan aneh dengan tangannya lalu menunjuk diriku lalu dirinya dan menggenggam kedua tangannya. (Aku tahu itu bahasa isyarat, tapi aku tidak mengerti artinya)

Yang lebih aneh, dia mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Aku melirik Seokmin dan Jun yang mengernyit jijik, dengan reflek ku tepis tangannya lalu mendorong pemuda yang lebih kecil dariku itu kebelakang. Dia memekik kecil lalu tersungkur ke tanah.

Aku meninggalkannya bersama Seokmin dan Jun yang merangkul bahuku antusias.

.

.

Hari-hari berikutnya terasa berwarna menurutku. Tidak putih sepeti biasanya– membosankan. Terdengar kejam mungkin, tapi aku tidak menyesal sama sekali.

Aku jadi sering mendorong si merah muda, menjegalnya ketika berjalan atau bahkan menyelanya saat sedang bertanya. Mr. Han tidak memarahiku, malah ikut tertawa bersama dengan yang lain.

Sial, bahkan dengan keadaan tersiksa seperti itu dia masih bisa tersenyum seperti orang idiot. Oh- dia memang idiot. Si tuli yang idiot.

Hari kamis setelah aku melompat dari atas jembatan dengan Jun, Ibuku memarahiku habis-habisan setelah memoles cat rambut oranye pada pelanggannya. Ibu punya salon di depan rumah kami. Itu menjelaskan kenapa rambutku berwarna blonde dengan cipratan laut dipucuknya.

"Hoshi-chan! Lihat, temanmu berkunjung untuk mengganti warna rambutnya, _kawaii desu ne?"_ Itu ibuku, asli dari negeri dimana Mashashi Kisimoto melahirkan Naruto atau bahkan Yoshito Ushui membuat Sinchan terlihat konyol. Ayahku sendiri entah dimana, yang kutahu ia bermarga Kwon dan bekerja sebagai pegawai negeri sipil di Kota.

Wajah pucat dengan senyum mengembang bebas yang melekat terlihat saat cahaya merefleksi cermin datar, aku tertegun –maksudnya, kenapa aku tidak menyadari bahwa wajahnya sangat lucu? Lee Jihoon dengan segala keanehannya sedang duduk manis sementara Ibuku tercinta memoles cat rambut di surai yang terlihat lembut dari belakang.

Mataku melihat bagaimana tirai melambai dipojok sana ketika Lee Jihoon menangkapku dalam pengelihatannya yang tajam. Lampu dijalan berkedip-kedip, membisikkan sesuatu seperti _mari-lihat-dan-perhatikan_ ketika aku mendengar pekikan lembut dari depan.

"cunwong?" Lee Jihoon kecil menolah padaku, memanggil namaku meski kedengarannya jauh dari namaku yang sebenarnya. Aku menatapnya, tidak sengaja melihat plester bergambar binatang yang tertempel rapi ditelinga kanannya. Hatiku agak terkikis, salahku. Aku menyesal tapi semua temanku bak mendorongku untuk terus melakukan sesuatu pada pemuda kecil berbibir plum tersebut. Seperti mencopot paksa alat bantu dengarnya tadi, lalu ku lempar kedasar kolam. Sepertinya dia menceburkan diri kedalam kolam terlihat dari air yang menetes pada ujung sepatunya. Dan aku baru tahu kalau dia terluka, salahku kah?

Aku berlari, melewati Ibuku yang mengernyit bingung dan wanita dipojok yang menatap horor diriku.

.

.

Jendela itu tertutup oleh debu dan hujan membuatnya seperti uap menyembul. Tigapuluh empat hari setelah si tuli datang ke kehupan kami. _Kami,_ yang artinya seluruh kelas.

"Dove!" Wonwoo memekik, mengepalkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, dahinya mengernyit—

"Bwope!"

—lalu mendesahkan nafas panjang.

"Book!"

"bwuk!"

Wonwoo dan Mingyu highfive. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang mereka pikirkan.

Kami sedang istirahat makan siang setelah pelajaran bahasa inggris berlangsung dua jam penuh. Padahal aku sangat berharap guru bule tersebut sakit atau mati tertabrak truk. Bercanda.

"Sudah hampir benar pelafalannya! Kau pinta Jihoonie~" Tangan Wonwoo terangkat untuk mengelus surai oranye nyentrik tersebut.

Dan Wonwoo asik mengajari Lee Jihoon mengucapkan bahasa inggris dengan baik dan benar. Meski kedengarannya jauh berbeda. Aku melirik mereka berdua —tiga, ditambah Mingyu yang selalu membuntuti Wonwoo ke toilet sekalipun.

Jihoon dengan surai oranye yang lusa kemarin Ibuku poles terlihat nyentrik diantara kepala-kepala makhluk seantero kelas. Warna rambutku sendiri sudah agak pudar. Aku mungkin harus menggantinya segera. Biru tua atau hitam—

"Love!" Wonwoo agak berbinar lalu melirik Mingyu.

"Wuv?"

Lee Jihoon menelengkan kepalanya, menatap Wonwoo dan Mingyu yang tengah bertatap, mendesah lelah lalu tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Love, Jihoon! Love!" Aku mendesis, sedikit gemas sendiri mendengarya. Yang kemudian ku tenggelamkan kembali wajahku pada kedua tangan diatas meja.

.

"Mengajari Lee Jihoon sama saja mengajari anak bayi baru lahir" Wonwoo tersenyum gemas. Junghan menyungging senyum terbalik lalu bergeser mendekati Jihoon. "Jihoonie anakku, Wonwoo-ya!"

Sekali lagi, aku menjadi tokoh pengamat dalam cerita fiksi yang di bintangi Lee Jihoon. Meski mataku sibuk menatap _Inuyasa_ bertarung dalam psp mini atau bahkan mendengar bait lagu menggunakan _earphone,_ fokusku hanya untuk Lee Jihoon. Rasanya aneh sekali, mendengar goresan pena dalam Notebook yang selalu ia bawa atau mendengarnya tertawa lepas bersama Wonwoo atau Junghan, bahkan kadang Mingyu.

.

.

Tiga jam setelah istiahat makan siang dan aku menatap loker sepatu yang terbuka lebar. Kotor seperti biasa, bahkan debu-debu dari sisa pijakanku sebelumnya terlihat sekali. Namun sepatu hitam yang Ibu belikan kemarin sore lenyap begitu saja. Bukan lenyap, aku yakin ada yang menyembunyikannya. Tidak mungkin kan sebuah sepatu berjalan-jalan mengelilingi sekolah ini begitu saja? Sudah 3 kali dalam seminggu sepatuku pergi tak kembali, dan itu membuat Ibuku yang kawaii luar biasa bangkrut dalam seminggu.

Jadi pagi berikutnya aku berangkat 40menit lebih pagi dari biasanya. Gerbangnya bahkan baru dibuka, satpam yang duduk di pos jaga melambaikan tangannya padaku dan aku tersenyum sedikit. Bangku-bangku di kelasku belum terisi oleh siapapun. Sekolah di waktu subuh benar diamnya, hening sekali. Langkah kakiku saja terdengar begitu nyaring di lorong yang sunyinya luar biasa.

Sepatu baruku saja ku taruh seperti biasa. Dan aku memutuskan untuk bersembunyi di belakang loker.

"Putih!" aku mendesis, melihat Lee Jihoon masuk kedalam kelas, langkahnya ringan dan bibirnya melekuk sempurna. Aku heran sangat dengan bocah itu, kenapa senyum manisnya tidak bosan melekat diwajahnya.

Aku mengamatinya berjalan diantara meja-meja. Dia berhenti lalu mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari tas punggungnya.

"Oh, dia di _bully ya"_ ucapku kemudian. Setengah berbisik. Pasalnya meja dengan coretan hina itu tengah di bersihkannya dengan telaten.

Tangannya bergerak teratur. Sedikit menekan permukaan meja yang berderit ketika bergesekan dengan kain. Aku selalu penasaran kenapa dia bisa punya kulit seputih itu?

Well, aku sendiri tidak suka putih. Kematian punya anjing-anjing putih. Mama pernah bercerita tentang itu. Hantu juga berwarna putih dan dewa-dewa masa silam yang haus darah juga hanya bisa dipuaskan dengan binatang-binatang berwarna putih, seakan mereka lebih menyukai binatang-binatang yang masih suci. Dan itu tidak penting!

"Sepatu!" Aku menjentikkan jariku lalu berlari melewati dua deret loker dengan cepat. Diujung sana, aku terpaku sedikit. Seokmin dan Jun tengah berdiri didepan tongsampah —menyincing sepasang sepatu yang ibu belikan sore kemarin.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

Note: AKHIRNYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AKU ADA WAKTU BUAT NGEPOST INI. INI CUMA 2 CHAPTER KOK CIUS SOALNYA AKU GAKUAT BIKIN ONESHOOT/G

Note(2): Seventeen mau kambek dan aku mau Un, siap. Asem banget, mana foto teasernya uji unyu sekali

Note(3): Maaf belum bisa balas review satu-satu, aku bingung(?)

AKu gatau mau ngomong apa. Dah/?


End file.
